We'll be Writing Fairytales
by ItsWhatIWrite
Summary: Puckleberry. Future Fic. The whole glee club makes appearances. Two shot, maybe three. Ninety percent fluff. "Do you see her?" "No! Too many big people! I can't see!"
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this story came from. I was bored in class the other day and instead of taking notes I started writing. It's a future-fic and a two or three shot. Kinda cheesy, but who doesn't love cheese?  
><strong>

**We'll be Writing Fairytales**

"Do you see her?" The young boy asked excitedly.

The young girl pouted, "No! Too many big people! I can't see!"

The handmade welcome home signs were stretched into the air as far as their little arms could raise them.

"Daddy!" Nickolas exclaimed, "lift us up!"

"Please?" Adelyn added.

He chuckled, "you two are way too impatient. It takes a while to unload everything and everybody from an airplane. Besides," he bounced the one year old in his arms; earning a giggle in response. "I've got my hands full with Jackson. Just keep looking, and look for Mercedes and Kurt, too." It was nearly an understatement; saying he had his hands full with Jackson. At fourteen months, the tot had picked up the concept from walking to running. Three nights ago, Puck was woken from his sleep by the sounds coming through the baby monitor. When he went to investigate, he caught Jackson trying to climb out of his crib.

And what did his wife do when he told her over the phone the next morning? She laughed and said 'like father, like son.' Well, that was after she had told him they were going to do another round around the house and make sure everything was toddler proof.

"Yay! Aunt Mercedes!" Nickolas exclaimed.

Adelyn jumped excitedly, "I can't wait to see Uncle Kurt! But I can't wait to see mommy even more!"

"I miss mommy more than you miss mommy!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

Nickolas Aaron and Adelyn Grace were a handful to say the least. At five, the two were a perfect combination of their parents. While they certainly had been a surprise for Rachel and Puck (having twins at nineteen was just not supposed to happen to Rachel Berry), the twins were one of their greatest accomplishments as a couple.

The night Puck walked in on Rachel standing in the bathroom holding three positive pregnancy tests and silent tears streaming down her eyes; he'd held her and told her it would be ok. When they were born three weeks early but perfectly healthy, and he cradled them in his arms, he couldn't explain his emotions. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Like the Bengals finally winning the Super Bowl, you think you know how excited you'll be...but it's a completely mind blowing experience when it actually happens.

Adelyn was older by five minutes and never let her brother hear the end of it; she had her mother's attitude and charisma. Her long brown hair was curled at the ends and pulled halfway up with a pink ribbon securing it (Aunt Natalie was the best at hair). She wore a pretty pink skirt, a purple shirt, white tights and gray cowboy boots that were covered in pale purple stars that she had begged her grandmother for.

Nickolas was just like his father, his dark and wavy hair was long enough to half way cover his ears. He had his father's devious personality but absolutely loved playing the piano with his mother and video games with his father. While he was five minutes younger than Adelyn, he was two inches taller and had lost his two front teeth before her. He was all about motorcycles at the moment (much to his mother's horror) and only wanted to wear shirts that had motorcycles on them. He had a blue one on today, a pair of denim shorts and his new green high tops that his grandmother had bought him.

Their father smirked; they were two very stubborn and talkative kids, they had been like this since the day they learned how to talk. "Hey who knows, maybe Jack missed mommy the most."

"He's only one!" Nickolas argued.

"Yeah," Addie agreed, her arms now crossed and her diva stance in full show. She was way too much like her mother that it scared him sometimes. "Me and Nicky are five!" She held her hand out, the five little fingers emphasizing her point.

"Don't call me Nicky!" Nickolas argued, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his twin sister.

"Ok, ok," Puck interrupted again. For the past two weeks he had been doing this by himself; being the good cop and the bad cop so to speak. How Rachel had done it for the past five years he would never know. "Let's just agree that we all miss mommy, ok?"

Nickolas looked at his sister, "daddy is grumpy."

Addie nodded and in a matter of fact tone she responded, "Uncle Mike says it's 'cause he misses Mommy's kisses."

"Ewww!" Nickolas exclaimed.

Puck smirked at the incredulous look that flashed over the old lady's face that stood next to him. He was never one to shy away from the truth, especially when that truth concerned his sex life with his wife. He was convinced he had turned her into some crazy sex addict; she could hardly ever keep her hands to herself. It's no wonder they were 24 and had already gone through two pregnancies.

Mercedes Jones rolled her eyes as she claimed her baggage, "that's not paparazzi, is it?"

Kurt Hummel removed his designer sunglasses and followed her gaze, "unfortunately, no. It's just Jacob Ben-Israel."

"I thought he was working for TMZ now?"

"He's probably had too many restraining orders put out on him," Rachel half joked. But in all seriousness, she had once contemplated putting a restraining order out on him.

"But really, this is Lima Allen County Airport," Kurt huffed. "We had more pictures of us snapped during our layover in Dayton."

"But let's be real," Mercedes grinned, "we are the best to come out of Lima in quite sometimes."

Rachel smiled, "while this is true, there's still no reason for anybody to be _stalking_ us through the airport." It was a good thing her sunglasses were covering her eyes, the last thing she wanted was another magazine printing a picture of her glaring rudely at some photographer. She was always nice to the paparazzi unless they were invading her personal life.

"Yes diva, but you're a Tony Award winning actress," Mercedes reminded.

"And you're a Grammy Award winning singer," Rachel just as quickly reminded her. Her playful smile turned into a frown and she pressed the tips of her fingers to her mouth. After a moment, she waved off Kurt and Mercedes' worried looks, "I'm fine."

"And I'm straight," Kurt piped.

Mercedes shook her head, "you're looking a little green, honey. Pit stop to the ladies' room?"

Rachel shook her head, "no, I just wanna see my babies." She winced at her choice of word.

"Well hopefully it's just one this time, I don't think any of us can handle another set of twins."

"_Kurt! _You two are the only ones that know."

"I still don't know why you didn't call white boy last week when you found out," Mercedes shook her head, "if I kept something like that from Sam, I don't even wanna know how he would react."

"And if I kept something like that from Blaine, well he would just wonder how." Kurt joked.

Rachel smiled, her free hand slipping over the loose blouse she was wearing. She wasn't showing, but she could feel the firmness of her abdomen. "I just love seeing his face," she smiled, "it makes it so much more amazing, you know?"

"Not really, but we'll pretend we do."

"Mommy!"

Before Rachel would register what was happening, there was a flurry of squeals as two bundles of energy and excitement attacked her legs.

"Whoa, hey guys!" She laughed and Puck's smile grew; oh how he had missed that laugh. "You guys are going to have to loosen your grip around my legs if you want hugs and kisses." Their little arms relented and the minute she was at eye-level with them, their arms were back around her; almost grasping on for dear life. She smiled, kissing each of them on the nose, "Oh I missed you two so much!"

"We missed you too!" their voices chorused.

"Hey," Puck mused after giving the twins a few minutes to reunite with their mother, "what about us?" Rachel looked up at him, a giddy grin on her face, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "We missed you, too." He grinned and ruffled Jackson's curly hair, "ain't that right, buddy?"

Jackson pulled his chubby fingers from his mouth and reached his hand out, "Mama!"

Once the twins released their tight hold on her, Rachel stood back up and pulled Jackson into her arms. She kissed his head, whispered an 'I missed you Baby Jay' and adjusted him on her waist. She wrapped her other arm around Puck's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Eww!" The twins exclaimed once again, their Uncle Kurt chiming in, too.

Nickolas looked up at his Aunt Mercedes, "Uncle Mike said daddy missed mommy's kisses and that's why he's been grumpy."

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She pulled back, "I thought you told Michael to stop making comments like that around the kids?" Despite the embarrassment, she couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the adults.

Puck shrugged, "it's Tina's job to keep him in line, not mine." His slipped his arm around Rachel's waist when she situated herself at his side. He kissed her forehead, "but it's true, I did miss your kisses."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "not to be a party pooper or anything, but can we maybe take this little reunion someplace else? I'm really starting to hate airports."

Mercedes nodded, "Sam's flight comes doesn't come in until tonight and I'd like to at least get a few hours of sleep in before I have to be back here again." Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones had been together for nearly three years now; and while it was a struggle at times, their long distance relationship continued to thrive. He was in L.A. finishing up his master's and she was in New York, recording her third album.

Kurt had just finished up another fashion show when Rachel called and told him she would be in New York for two weeks working on a press junket and different projects for one of her past Broadway shows. Mercedes and Kurt had shared an apartment in Manhattan for the past six months. Kurt loved fashion, but apart of him wanted to try his hand in theater. It was a cramped apartment, but big enough that Mercedes could have Sam over and Kurt could have Blaine over and the four could easily stay out of each others' way.

Rachel and Puck split their time between their three bedroom condo in New York City and their modest four bedroom, three bathroom Victorian home in Lima. It had been a fixer-up when they first looked at it and Puck had been hesitant to purchase it; worrying they wouldn't have enough time and effort to put into the remodel. But the minute Rachel told him he could make the full basement his 'man cave', he threw down the winning offer on the house.

They hardly ever went such a long time without being together; besides disrupting the kids' routines, it was hard for them as well. Puck, Rachel and the kids flew into Lima two weeks ago for his sister's high school graduation when Rachel had gotten the call back from her agent that she had to get back to New York City. So an hour after Natalie's graduation, Rachel was heading on a plane right back to the big city. It hadn't been an easy decision, but Puck and Rachel decided he would just stay in Lima with the kids.

It was now mid-June, and every year (no matter where the glee kids were) they made a point to meet up in Lima. It was their own little high school reunion. This was their fifth year and every year was just as exciting as the one before.

Quinn had been accepted to University of Chicago, and like the little puppy he was, Finn followed her to Chicago. The two had now been married for two years and had a little girl, Charlotte Lucille Hudson, who was the same age as Jackson. They were now living in Lima again, Finn had taken over Burt's auto garage and Quinn was a school counselor.

Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang had surprised everybody the day after graduation when they eloped and decided to defer their respective colleges for a year (Tina, USC and Mike, Stanford). They spent the year traveling the United States, and now after both graduating last year, they traveled Europe before settling in Columbus. They had a four month old son named Jasper Thomas Chang. It had been a long debate; Cohen-Chang-Chang, Cohen-Chang, Chang-Chang? They had decided on just simply Chang. No need to confuse the poor boy. And everybody had assumed they'd be the first one to pop out a baby; not Rachel and Puck.

Brittany and Artie moved to Boston; Artie had received a full ride to M.I.T. A shock to several people in Lima, they all knew he was smart; but they didn't realize he was practically a freaking genius. Brittany skipped out on college and started teaching dance at a small studio in Boston. She now owned that small dance studio.

Santana Lopez had disappeared immediately after graduation. Nobody heard from her for a year and a half before she showed up back in Lima one day with a little boy in her arms. She had moved to Miami, partied a whole year away and wound up pregnant. Max Lopez was now almost five and the apple of his mother's eye. With the help of her parents, along with Rachel and Puck, she had gotten her act together and managed to graduate from Ohio State's Lima Campus with a degree in journalism.

The reunion had continued at Puck's childhood home. Kurt left to meet up with Blaine who had arrived from Los Angeles the day before. Mercedes had also split with the group, promising she would call them sometime tomorrow after she 'caught up' with Sam. Puck's words, not Mercedes'.

If Rachel hadn't been tired before, she was now. Nickolas and Adelyn would not let their mother out of their sight for fear it was just their imagination playing a cruel trick on them. Jackson had latched onto his mother at the airport and started crying hysterically when she had to let him go to put him in his car seat. He cried the whole way back home until he was contently back in his mother's arms.

Rachel had felt guilty two weeks ago when she went back to New York; she cried every night after she ended their good-night phone call and made a silent promise to herself that she would never again that long without seeing her kids. Ever.

With exception of Puck's mother who was busy preparing dinner in the next room over and Natalie who was at some party, every member of the Puckerman family was gathered in the living room. Nick and Adelyn were sitting on the floor in front of the television playing Mario Kart, constantly going back and forth between arguing and giggling. Rachel sat contently on the couch behind them, her back against Noah and her baby napping in her arms. The one year old was in nothing but a white Gerber onesie, all his father's doing after changing his diaper upon coming home. Jackson hated clothes, if the tot was allowed, he would run around in nothing but a diaper.

Despite her best efforts, her eyes were starting to droop. Puck noticed and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, "sleep, you look exhausted, babe."

"But I wanna talk," she insisted.

"Later," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's that...they're will be another chapter. Maybe a third, all depending really on the response I get. :)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews, guys! Means a lot. Sorry there was a delay in getting this chapter up, but here it is. There's one more chapter after this...any comments or suggestions are welcome. :) Oh and again, sorry for the mistakes. **

"_People said it would go so fast, before you know it you'll be here."-Kings in Castles, Michael Tolcher. _It's actually where I got the title of this little fic. Great song, check it out!

Chapter Two

Dinner that night was full of Nickolas and Adelyn doing most of the talking; every once in a while their grandmother would chime in and direct a question at Rachel. The brunette could feel her mother-in-law's scrutinizing gaze on her throughout the meal; could she really tell? And Puck, well he had alternated between sending her loving smiles, smirks and even a wink or too. What was he up to? Still clinging to his mother, Jackson had refused to sit in his high chair and resided in his mother's lap. Rachel spent more time paying attention to what Jackson was eating than she did making sure she ate.

When they finally got back to _their _home, Rachel left Noah with the kids so she could take a quick shower. There was just something about traveling that made her feel the need to immediately shower after she had made it to her destination.

She had just finished pulling one of Puck's t-shirts over her head when the all too familiar feeling of nausea hit her. She had been hugging the toilet for a good twenty minutes when Puck came looking for her. He knocked on the door, calling her name a few times before letting himself in.

"Hey," he leaned down next to her, "you ok?"

Rachel glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "I'm pregnant."

Really, there was no use beating around the bush this time. And although it would not be her first pregnancy, it would be the first time they wouldn't be living in sin; they were finally married. It took them a bit longer, and they kind of went about it their own way, but two months after Jackson was born, Puck had surprised Rachel with a small, yet traditional Jewish wedding. Ok, so maybe his mother and Kurt did most of the work…but hey, it had been his idea!

He grinned, brushing her wet hair out of her face, "I kinda figured."

She turned to completely face him, "You did?"

"Come on Rach, you think after two pregnancies I'm not able to pick up on the signs? You're completely exhausted…"

"It could have been jet lag."

"My ma made your favorite for dinner and you barely touched it…"

"I wasn't that hungry."

"And not to mention you totally have that baby bump…"

"I…" her eyes shot up, "I'm showing already?" She pushed herself off the floor and shut the bathroom door to view her reflection in the full length mirror. Lifting the shirt up, she grazed her fingers over her belly, scrutinizing it through the mirror.

Puck groaned when his wife pulled up the shirt revealing her simple black panties (she knew he loved it when she wore those! Ok, so he loved anything she wore, but there was just something about the way those panties hugged her body perfectly). If it weren't for the three kids down the hall he'd have her right then and there up against the bathroom door.

"Liar. I'm not showing, I'm only eleven weeks. Although I do suppose my stomach will pop within the next few weeks, my body certainly knows the drill by now…" she looked up from her stomach and caught him adjusting himself through the mirror. She smirked, "Oh I'm sorry, sweetie. Is this bothering you?"

"Come on babe," Puck whined. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Who said I-" she was cut off by his mouth landing forcefully on hers. Taken off guard, she recovered quickly and grabbed his face and deepened the kiss. Puck slipped his hands around her waist and hoisted her up against the sink and…

"Daddy!"

"Mommy!"

"Jackson peed all over the kitchen floor!"

"Pee-pee!" The one year old giggled.

Later that night as they climbed into bed, Rachel knew Puck wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started in the bathroom but their kids had other plans. After cleaning up Jackson's mess and getting the three kids ready for bed, they had insisted on sleeping in their king sized bed with their parents. With Jackson curled into his mother's side, snuggling under the blanket and sucking soundly on his pacifier; Addie on the other side of him and Nick on the other side of Addie…the married couple wasn't even touching. She gave him an apologetic smile over the three little heads, mouthed I love you and shut her own eyes, letting sleep take over.

Sometime within the wee hours of the morning, Puck had gently shook his wife awake and pulled her out of bed. A quick glance behind him to ensure all three kids were sound asleep and he led Rachel to the spare bedroom and finished what she had started hours ago.

"Jackson Isaiah Puckerman," Rachel scolded the fourteen month old as she chased him around his bedroom. Noah had decided the toddler would be fine with simply just a clean diaper on and now Rachel was having a heck of a time dressing her youngest child. She finally caught him and dressed him in blue and green plaid shorts and a white polo t-shirt.

"Oh come on, babe." Puck whined when he walked in, "where do you plan on taking him, the country club?"

Rachel huffed and let the toddler go, she crossed her arms, "you could have dressed him yourself, Noah."

"He's just going to take his clothes back off, thought I'd save myself sometime."

Sure enough, Rachel peered behind Puck to see Jackson with his shirt halfway off. She brushed past him and muttered something about a onesie. She didn't get very far, though. The doorbell rang and Puck insisted Rachel get it and he'd get Jackson dressed again.

He smirked at his son and scooped him up, eliciting a squeal. "Come on monster, let's find a badass outfit for you to wear today." He held the toddler up in his arms and looked him in the eyes, "and whatever you do, don't tell your mom I said that, ok?"

Back downstairs, Quinn, Finn and their daughter were welcomed into the Puckerman residence.

The blonde pulled Rachel into a hug and held the hug long enough to whisper into Rachel's ear, "I hear number four is on the way." She smirked and pulled away, catching the confused look on the brunette's face. "Kurt told me. Well, he told Finn who told me."

"Of course he did. You'd think being in show business that boy would learn to be a little more tight-lipped." Quinn shook her head, unable to suppress the giddy grin she'd been holding in. Rachel raised a brow, "Ok, spill."

"Well, if you plan on staying in Lima for your pregnancy, we can totally go to prenatal classes together again." She grinned, "I'm fourteen weeks."

Rachel squealed and pulled her best friend into a hug, "I'm so excited!"

"Hey guys!" Puck greeted with Jack in his arms. He chuckled, "babe, I'm pretty sure Quinn is supposed to be squealing and hugging you like that."

Rachel pulled back from Quinn and turned to her husband, "Quinn's pregnant, too!" Her smile faltered when she saw what he'd dressed their youngest son in, "I thought I told you to get rid of that shirt? It's very derogatory and I will not have…"

"Honey I'm home!" Santana Lopez let herself in the Puckerman home and announced her arrival, she ushered her son in and shut the door behind her. She smiled at her old friends, she'd just seen Quinn the other day but hadn't seen Rachel in nearly a month. "Hey there, Mama!" She sent Rachel a wink letting her know that she knew. She turned to Quinn, "and mama number two."

"I'm gonna kill Kurt," Rachel muttered.

"What'd you say, babe?" Puck asked.

Rachel huffed and took Jack from his father's arms, "I said I'm going to go change Jackson. Why don't you have Finn help you set up the grill? Isn't it still packed away in the garage?"

Puck rolled his eyes, he knew a distraction when he saw one, "I get it, girl talk." He put his hands up in surrender, "I know when a man isn't welcome."

Santana smirked, "I'm glad to see you still have Puckerman trained, Rach."

Puck and Finn left through the side kitchen door that led to the garage with both Max and Nick right on their tails asking if they could help. Adelyn, not one to let the boys ditch her, scrambled to put on her pink flip-flops and ran after them.

Rachel removed Jackson's badass in training t-shirt and buried it at the bottom of the hamper knowing Puck wouldn't find it because he didn't go anywhere near laundry; clean or dirty.

The three women were settled in the living room, fussing over Jackson and Charlotte. Rachel and Quinn were gushing about the idea of once again being pregnant at the same time.

"You guys make me almost wanna get pregnant again," Santana quipped in amusement. She held her left hand up and grinned, "but I think planning a wedding will keep me busy enough."

Finn and Puck rolled their eyes from the backyard when they heard another set of squeals come from inside the house.

Back in the living room, the Latina was being bombarded with questions. _Who? Why didn't you tell us you were seeing somebody? What's he like? _ _What's he do? Are we meeting him today? Do we already know him? _

"He's a familiar face from the past," Santana said coyly. "He'll be here later, but he had to pick up his son from his mom's."

Rachel and Quinn shared an amused look, "he has a kid?"

Santana nodded, "I know, I know, I picked a guy with some extra baggage. But I've got a lot of my own. And besides, his son is the same age as Max and they get along great. Not to mention Max totally adores him. It's a total win-win situation. And did I mention he's studying to be a doctor?"

As the next hour wore on, couple by couple, everybody made it to the Puckermans' and the party was in full swing. Sam and Mercedes arrived, the two looked slightly dis-shelved and Santana had called them out for having quickie in Sam's car. Kurt and Blaine arrived, and it didn't take long for Rachel to throw her best friend a not so amused glare. When Tina and Mike arrived, everybody's attention was on their four month old son, Jasper. Brittany and Artie were the last to arrive, having been held up by Artie's parents who were excited to see their son for the first time in seven months. When the doorbell rang one last time, Santana volunteered to get it.

She dragged her fiancé out into the backyard.

"Matt Rutherford?"

Apparently Santana ran into Matt a few months ago when she had to rush Max to the emergency room. Matt, or soon to be Dr. Rutherford, was observing the on-call doctor. After basically disappearing off the face of the earth after sophomore year, Matt had moved to Texas with his father, step-mother and brothers. He enlisted in the air force immediately after graduation, fell in love with medicine and decided to become a doctor. He moved back to Ohio and attended Wright State University for his bachelor's and was about to start his second year of medical school at Ohio State University. During his first year in the air force, he met a girl and got her pregnant. She ditched him after the baby was born and with the help of his mother, he'd been raising his three year old son, Marcus James Rutherford.

It was a little after eight, and the party was starting to come to an end. The kids were tired, hell, the adults were tired. They had moved the get-together into the living room when the sun started to set. The video games were brought out and even some memorable glee videos made an appearance.

Tina sighed, as she leaned into Mike and hoisted Jasper over her shoulder to burp him. "You think Mr. Schue would be proud of us?"

A collective yes resounded through the living room.

Santana cleared her throat, bringing everybody's attention back to the present. She took a drink of her slushie. Oh yeah, since having kids, their parties with the kids present no longer consisted of alcohol (because really, the glee club and alcohol was never a good combination…better safe than sorry), just slushies in every imaginable flavor. "Are you kidding? I think Mr. Schue would be completely floored with the fact that all of us ended up being such good friends. I mean, could you imagine the look on his face if he were to see me hugging Rachel?" She cast an amused glance across the living room, "no offence."

Although Rachel and Puck had welcomed Santana and Max into their home after the initial return to Lima, Rachel and Santana's developing friendship was still rocky at the time. It was only after bonding over motherhood, did the two young women really start to understand each other.

Rachel smiled, her head resting against Puck's shoulder, "none taken."

"I think Mr. Schue would be happy that I really know what a ballad is this time," said Brittany.

"Or that Rachel and I are recording a song together for my next album," Mercedes added. "How many solo fights did we get into?"

"Way too many," Santana pointed out. "Really, it would have saved everybody time if he'd just appointed me lead for everything."

Everybody laughed, even Rachel. Puck shook his head, "Nah guys, I got you all beat. I haven't gotten in trouble since junior year, Mr. Schue was probably certain I'd end spend the rest of my life on the wrong side of the law."

"That's because you had Miss Goody-two-shoes to keep in line," Quinn piped up from the other side of Rachel. She nudged the brunette slightly, giving her a wink. "Ok, I take it back, we all know Rach isn't as goody-two-shoes as she allows the public to think."

Rachel's eyes got wide, "that little blur of reckless behavior on my record was expunged, thank you very much." She looked around the room, making sure to catch the eyes of every single adult, "and if that incident ever comes close to hitting a blog, a trashy gossip magazine or even a tweet…I have dirt on every single one of you and I won't be afraid to use it!"

Mercedes busted out laughing, "Mr. Schue would be happy to know you're still as crazy as ever."

Brittany smiled from the floor where she'd been in the middle of a game of go-fish with Adelyn, "remember that time Rachel got arrested?" She looked up at Rachel, a look of dead seriousness on her face, "I had never been more proud of you."

"Ok, ok," Rachel put her hands up, "let's not talk about that with _children _in the room."

Artie suddenly laughed from his wheelchair, causing everybody to look over at him, "nothing tops the night we won Nationals our senior year, though. Oh poor Mr. Schue…the guy was basically playing hide and seek with twelve teens in one of the largest cities in the world."

"I think he would just be happy to know that we're all happy," Finn kissed Quinn's forehead and pulled Charlotte a little closer to him.

Mike nodded, "I couldn't have said it better myself." He held his slushie up, smiling fondly at the memories, "To Mr. Schue!"

Nickolas watched in curiosity as the adults around him clinked their drinks together and yelled something about a shoe. "Why are you guys cheering about shoes?"

Puck grinned and ruffled his son's hair, he hoisted the boy up on his knee. "Not a shoe, Bud. But Mr. Schuester, you probably don't remember him, you and Addie were only two when you met him."

Adelyn nodded from her spot on the living room floor, "I remember! He's the man in the glee movies!"

Another silence filled the living room and despite the tears she could feel brimming, Rachel smiled at her daughter, "that's right, sweetie. That was Mr. Schue." She smiled over her shoulder at her husband as he rubbed her back with his free hand.

"So what's Mrs. Schuester been up to?" Sam asked suddenly.

Will and Emma finally stopped dancing around their feelings for each other and got married. It was a spur of the moment thing, Mr. Schue had decided his time at McKinley was up and he was going to try to make an actual name for himself in the business. It was a now or never decision for Emma and she'd stopped Will as he was about to board his flight. It was totally one of those cheesy scenes you would see in some 90s romantic comedy starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.

They got married and flew to New York. Will had a small role in a Broadway production and he had finally realized it just wasn't for him. The couple moved back to Ohio, but settled in Cincinnati. They never got the chance to have kids. After returning to Ohio, Mr. Schue was diagnosed with stage four cancer. He passed away four months later.

"I haven't seen her since the funeral," Kurt whispered.

Finn nodded, "my mom sees her around Lima every now and then. She's back working at McKinley."

"You think we should pay her a visit?" Matt asked. His arm was wrapped around Santana's shoulder, and being the Matt everybody remembered, he'd spent more time listening than talking.

"You think she'll be happy to see us?" Mercedes asked.

"Or will it be too much?" Artie countered.

Santana shrugged, "I think she'd be happy to know that we're all still doing well. I mean, we all ended up in her office at one point or another because some stupid high school drama." She paused, "well, there was the real life drama, too."

Quinn nodded, "she loved Mr. Schue and Mr. Schue loved us…so I'm sure she'd be happy to see us."

Later that night, Puck and Rachel lay tangled in each other's arms. They actually had their bed to themselves. Puck was trailing kisses down his wife's bare back when he chuckled at a sudden thought and lifted his head up. "Hey, were we drinking any kind of alcohol when I knocked you up with this one?" Noah joked, his hand snaking around her waist and resting on her stomach.

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel scolded and flipped her body around so she was facing him, "if you ever tell anybody that Jackson was conceived while we consumed an awful amount of Jack Daniels, I will never have sex with you ever again!" She huffed, "And he was not named after the liquor. His name is not Jack Daniel, his name is Jackson Isaiah; a perfectly respectable and _non-alcoholic _name."

Noah smirked, "whatever you say, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

We'll Be Writing Fairytales-Final Chapter

The ceremony was beautiful and more than once, Rachel found herself hurriedly wiping away a stray tear.

Over the past six months, Santana Lopez (now Rutherford) had put all the past Bridezillas to shame. She'd probably made everybody involved with the planning cry at one point or another. But what finally set the bride straight was when she'd yelled at Rachel (the maid of honor) for being late to some meeting involving the flower arrangements because of a doctor's appointment. Crazy bridezilla Santana Lopez versus a very pregnant Rachel Berry Puckerman was not something anybody wanted to witness. _Again. _

The ceremony had taken place at non-denominational church that Matt attended as a child. The guest list had been huge, both Matt and Santana being very popular and having large families, but because of a tight budget and capacity concerns, it had been narrowed down to one hundred and sixteen people.

It was supposed to be a spring wedding, May to be exact…but plans had quickly changed when Santana found out she was six weeks pregnant in October. She was not having another child out of wedlock, and she was not going to be a bride who was the size of a freaking whale! So, the wedding had been moved up to the first week of December, two weeks before Rachel's due date, which left her looking like a whale as the maid of honor.

They had rented a hall for the reception and Mike was super excited to be the one providing the music. Both Matt and Santana's mother had taken up the responsibility of the food which meant no catering bill while Kurt had taken charge of the decorations.

Quinn and Finn had been a part of the ceremony but left immediately after to get back to their two week old son, Joel Robert Hudson and their now two year old, Charlotte. Mercedes and Sam also left immediately after the ceremony, they had a flight to catch to New York where Mercedes would be would a part of some fundraising Diva's concert.

"Mama!" Jackson fought against his father's grasp as they entered the banquet hall. Rachel was following close behind with Tina next to her.

Tina adjusted a sleeping Jasper in her arms and leaned in so only Rachel could hear her, "just go to the hospital. Mike and I will watch the kids."

Rachel refused to make eye contact, "I'm fine."

"Rach, you've been having contractions since before the ceremony."

"They were irregular."

"And are they now?" Tina nodded when Rachel didn't answer, "didn't think so." Tina sighed, "Ok, fine, humor me…how far apart are they?"

"Far enough," Rachel muttered, her right hand grasping her side.

"Hey Mike!" Both Mike and Puck turned around and Tina smiled sweetly at them, "Rach and I are going to take a trip to the ladies room," she handed Jasper off to her husband, "we'll be back in a bit." Tina took Rachel's hand and led her to the restroom.

Puck rolled his eyes, "girl talk."

Mike nodded feebly and looked away quickly, "totally."

"Ok, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look." Puck rolled his eyes, "dude, you still suck at lying. What's going on with our wives?"

Mike sighed, "Ok, so Tina thinks that Rachel has been having contractions since before the ceremony even started."

Puck's eyes widened, "what?"

* * *

><p>Puck rushed into the ladies room. Rachel was sitting in the loan chair that was up against the wall next to the sinks. He rolled his eyes, why did girls' bathrooms always have random furniture? He snapped back to it when he heard the light gasp that had fell from his wife's mouth.<p>

"Rachel! What the fuck?"

Rachel looked up, tears in her eyes as she waited for the contraction to pass, "please don't be mad." He crossed the bathroom quickly and was leaning down in front of her, "they were irregular earlier."

"I specifically asked you this morning if you were feeling ok. You lied, Rach!"

"No I didn't!" Puck gave her a knowing look, "ok, fine, I lied." She started to sob, "But they were irregular. I'm the maid of honor and I didn't want Santana to be mad at me!"

"Screw Santana," Puck muttered. There had been more than one occasion that his wife had come home crying after some kind of wedding planning and he'd wanted nothing more than to call up Santana and tell her to knock it off.

"Gee thanks, Puckerman."

Rachel started to sob harder, "Santana I'm really sorry!"

Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't help the humored smile, "just do me a favor?" Rachel nodded, "get yourself to the hospital because I will not have you upstaging my wedding by giving birth right in the middle of the reception hall."

"I oh…" she closed her eyes, squeezed Puck's hand and groaned through another contraction.

When it passed, Puck tried to help her up and she shook her head, "don't make me carry you."

"Can one of you guys do something for me?"

"I'm not looking up your dress to see how dilated you are, Berry."

Rachel shook her head; she didn't have enough energy to tell Santana how inappropriate her comment was. She pointed to her heels, "can you guys take my heels off? They're killing me."

Tina had just finished pulling the other heel off when she gasped and stepped back, "oh god," she put her hand up to block the image, "that's disgusting."

Santana quickly pulled her wedding dress up from the ground and backed away. "Oh my god." Her face paled, "oh jeez, Rach, your water just broke."

Rachel scoffed. "Really? I didn't feel it dripping down my legs," she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Rachel fell back against the pillows and gasped loudly for air as she tried to regain her breath, "Noah?" She lazily turned her head and smiled when he gave her hand another squeeze, "four is a solid number, right?"<p>

He smiled and brushed his thumb over her knuckles, "yeah, four is a good number." He kissed her hand and leaned up against the bed, "but five is a solid number, too. Don't you think?"

Puck wasn't sure if the look that appeared on his wife's face was from what he'd said or the pain of the contraction that hit her.

"Ok Rachel," Dr. Martin adjusted the gloves on his hands, "you're fully dilated. On the next contraction, I want you to push, ok?"

Puck and one of the nurses helped Rachel up in the proper position so she could push. Puck combed his fingers through Rachel's sweaty hair and pushed it from her face. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her forehead. After two previous births, Puck head learned that the simple but meaningful phrase helped Rachel more than anything. Of course he'd still whisper encouraging words and phrases, but 'I love you' always seemed to relax Rachel and give her the energy she needed to climb over that last hurdle.

After what seemed like endless amounts of pushing, crying and determination, Rachel fell back against her bed in exhaustion as the doctor announced the baby's arrival.

"It's a boy!" The newborn's lungs were as strong and loud as his mother's. The nurses hurriedly cleaned the screaming newborn, wrapped him in the pale blue blanket and sat him on his mother's chest.

Puck grinned, they'd decided to wait to find out the sex until the birth; another boy! He pushed the sweaty hair from Rachel's face and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Rachel looked up at him, her grin loopy and happy, "you better, I gave you three boys." She laughed and looked back down at their son, "were we settled on the name?" They had finally agreed on both a girl's name and a boy's name just last week.

Puck nodded and ran his hand over the mess of dark hair atop his son's head, "Garrett Eli Puckerman."

The door to Rachel's hospital room seemed to be in constant movement with family, friends and medical staff coming and going. They'd immediately called Rachel's dad and daddy (sending at least a dozen pictures) and told them of the new addition to the family. They were in the middle of a month long cruise but were thoroughly excited to hear the news. Puck's mother had brought Nick, Addy and Jack in to see their new baby brother. Nick jumped for joy when he found out he had a new brother, Addy was slightly disappointed to hear she didn't have a sister but quickly got over it and Jack was really too young to understand what was going on.

"Garrett Eli," Puck's mother approved out loud as she rocked her new grandchild.

Puck had asked Kurt to initiate the phone tree and within seconds Puck's phone was blowing up with congratulations and requests for pictures. Finn and Quinn called with the promise to stop by tomorrow when they could get Finn's mom to watch the kids. Sam and Mercedes called the minute their flight landed, both laughing in excitement that it was yet another boy.

Artie and Brittany had showed up immediately after Garrett's arrival and all Brittany talked about now was how she wanted a tiny little baby. Artie had quickly changed the subject to maybe buying a friend for Lord Tubbington. Once Mike and Tina left the reception, they dropped Jasper off at Mike's parents house and came straight over to meet the new Puckerman baby.

"I think we should try for another baby," Tina said confidently as she took her turn cradling Garrett. Mike's eyes widened at his wife's statement.

Puck chuckled and smacked Mike's back in amusement, "come on man, don't freak out! In twenty years, the Chang and Puckerman kids will be ruling the world!"

When the chatter had died down, it was Addy's comment that caused laughter (panic in Rachel's case), "promise me that next baby will be a sister for me, ok, mommy?"

Rachel's eyes widened but she kept her composure, "honey I don't know if I'm going to have more babies." That last thing she wanted to think about was having another baby.

Addy shook her head, "Aunt Santana said it's," she paused and scrunched her face up as she tried to remember the big word her aunt had used earlier, "it's inevitable! And that you and daddy mess around too much not to have more babies."

* * *

><p>So that's it. It's short, kinda fluffy. Not exactly the way I had completely pictured it ending, but I'm content. Thanks to everybody who has reviewedfavorited/alerted this story. :)


End file.
